shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Chance of Redemption, The Slave and The Pirate
Small Island in the New World, Human Auction House A small man walked into the Human auction house, leading a small girl in by a short chain. '' '''Man: '''My name is Ryuzaki. I am a merchant here on the island. My buisness is going south and I need the money. How much can I get off of selling her? ''The house owner examined the girl up and down. She was a small thing with short white hair and a dirty Kimono. She was quite pretty and would fetch a nice sum. He looked back at the man and smiled. Owner: 'You are in luck. She looks in peak condition. I am sure she will fetch a nice amount of berries. Does she have a name? '''Ryuzaki: '''Her name is Shiroka. Mizumau Shiroka. '''Owner: '(Taking the chain) Well Shiroka, lets get you ready for your new owner. Shiroka didn't protest, nor did she say a word. She had lost the will to hope or fight long ago. She just followed the house owner toward the slave pen and awaited her fourth master to buy her. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Senshi: '''We got lucky. This island isn't even on the charts. '''Burakku: '''Yeah, there's no way marines will find us here. ''The Devil Spawns had been running from the marines for a while now. The problem with being infamous is that if marines even think they see your ship, they attract to you like moths to a lantern. 'Senshi: '''Guys, i am going to rest up. '''Valkerie: '''You still healing from that fight? '''Senshi: '(nods) Giovanni seriously wounded me. I got lucky he didn't kill me. 'Victoria: '''You find a place to rest. We will go get the supplies. '''Senshi: '''Thanks guys. ''She left them to go explore the island. As she explored, she found several signs for an auction going on later that afternoon. 'Senshi's thoughts: '''This could be interesting. ''Rei, who was always close to her, agreed. 'Rei's thoughts: '''You might be right. Either way, it is worth checking out. ''The duo immediantly headed in the direction of the auction house. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Shiroka sat in the slave pens, waiting for the Auction to begin. 'Shiroka's thoughts: '''This has to be the worst part. The waiting. ''One by one, the slaves were led out of the pen and onto the auction block. Shiroka just sat there, dead in her eyes and dead in her heart. __________________________________________________________________________________________ When Senshi and Rei arrived at the house, she took a number and found a seat in the middle. Rei laid by her feet and rested while they waited for the auction to begin. She scratched behind his ears as they had a mental conversation. '''Senshi's Thoughts: '''I wonder what will be up for grabs? '''Rei's Thoughts: '''I don't know child. But I am getting my feeling of foreboding. '''Senshi: That's never good news. Rei: 'I'm sure I'm just being paranoid. ''The crowd quieted down and the curtains began to open. The auction was starting. Senshi and Rei perked their ears as the house owner stepped onto the stage. 'Owner: '''HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE AFTERNOON AUCTION AT MY HOUSE!!!!! WE HAVE A WONDERFUL SELECTION OF ITEMS UP FOR SALE SO I HOPE YOU BROUGHT ENOUGH MONEY!!!!! ''The crowd cheered as the owner stepped aside. Then, a young man dressed in rags was led onto the stage. Senshi was diqusted to see shackles on the mans wrist and ankles and a slave collar around his neck. '''Senshi/Rei: This is a HUMAN AUCTION!!!!! They thought this simeltaniously and Senshi almost left then and there. But something seemed to keep her in her seat. Senshi's Thoughts: 'Maybe I can find someone and buy them myself. Then i can set them free. ''She watched as one slave after another was taken onto the auction block and sold. There were men, women, children, and even a few fishmen. Then, the final ballot came out. This was a small girl, about 14 at the most. She has short white hair and was wearing a dirty kimono. The look on her face showed no emotion. That girl was dead on the inside. But there was something about this girl that striked Senshi, something familiar. The house owner addressed the crowd for the final time. 'Owner: '''THIS LITTLE GIRL HAS ALOT OF EXPIERIENCE IN MANY DIFFERENT FIELDS!!! SHE'S BEEN A DANCER, A HARD WORKER, AND MAKES A VERY GOOD TOY FOR YOU LONELY MEN!!!!! ''The crowd, especially the men, all whistled and cheered. All Senshi did was stare, she couldn't place where she looked familiar. 'Owner: '''SHE'S A LOVELY YOUNG LADY WHO HAS BEEN HOUSE BROKEN, YOUNG MIZUMAU SHIROKA!!!!! ''The world seemed to freeze for Senshi. 'Senshi's Thoughts: '''Mizumau..... Shiroka.....AOKA!!!!! ''She flashed back to her previous encounters with the Marine Lieutenant. What the woman had said back on Saobody two years ago. 'Aoka (flashback): '''How could you ever know the horrors that I experienced? ''Then again back on G-0. 'Aoka (flashback): '''Because of Pirate scum like you, I lost my baby sister. The only family I ever had. ''Could this small slave girl....really be Aoka's sister? It was possible. Senshi couldn't pass the up. '''Senshi's Thoughts: '''A chance of redemption. '''Owner: WE WILL START THE BIDDING AT 500,000 BERRIES!!!!! Senshi immediantly raised her bidding number. several other people kept raising the bid, but luckily, Senshi has alot of treasure on her ship, not to mention her secret weapon. The bid eventually became 10 million berries, leaving Senshi in the lead. Owner: 'GOING ONCE, GOING TWICE, AND SOLD TO THE GREEN HAIRED GIRL IN THE MIDDLE!!!!! ''Senshi stood up and left the building. When she came back, she held the 10 million berries in her hand. She handed it over to the Owner and he handed over the girl's chain. Senshi gently lead the girl away from the auction house. There was a place near by where you could hold slaves while waiting for someone. She left the girl there and went to find her friends. 'Burakku: '''Senshi, we've been looking for you all over. We gatherred the supplies. Is there anything else we need? ''Senshi pauses for a minute to sort out her thoughs. '''Valkerie: Senshi? Rex: What's wrong? Sharpshooter: Is someone chasing you? Senshi shook her head. Suna: Well, is there anything we can do? Senshi: 'Yes, there is a human auction house that way. Go destroy it. ''Everyone stared in the direction Senshi was pointing in with disqust. Even Ishi had an unnatural evil glint in her eyes. Everyone geared up for battle and ran in the direction of the Auction house. ishi runs to, but Senshi stops her. 'Senshi: '''You are needed elsewhere. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ ''Shiroka waited for her new master. This one seemed different from the other masters she had had over the past few years. Maybe she would be kinder than her others. Her master then reappeared, this time, with another girl. 'Senshi: '''Ishi, this is who I told you about. ''The girl called "Ishi" walked over to her and examined her closely. 'Ishi: '''She doesn't have any major wounds. She's also comepletely healthy, except for that dead glint in her eye. '''Senshi: '''After a few days out of those things and some full meals. She'll be better soon. '''Ishi: '''Are you sure it's her? '''Senshi: '''Positive. She is the one. ''Shiroka was surprised. These girls were talking about her like a person, not a slave. Who were these girls? the green haired girl took her chain and led her out of the pen. They walked down to the docks and onto a green ship. When Shiroka saw the flag, she began to panick. '''Shiroka's Thoughts: Pirates!! This girl is a PIRATE!!! Her body wanted nothing but to run away from the girl and from the ship, but years of slave life made her ignore her bodies desires and let the girl lead her away. She was led into the ship and down into the brig. Ishi unlocked one of the cells, then openned a secret door hidden in the wall. Her master led her into the cell and into the secret room. In the room, there were lanterns, books, and a comfortable bed with a window. 'Senshi: '''I'm afraid this will have to be where you stay while with us. I hope you find it sutable. ''Suitable? This place looked like a palace bedroom compared to her old sleeping rooms. Maybe she was wrong about this girl. 'Senshi: '''Now we have to do something about this. Ishi, do you think you could do anything? '''Ishi: '''Did I save your life? '''Senshi: '''I take that as a yes. ''Ishi walked over to her and pulled off her gloves, revealing long, needle-like nails. Shiroka cringed, but Ishi's soothing voice calmed her down. 'Ishi: '''Don't worry. I am just going to remove the chains. ''Now Shiroka seriously started to freak. Didn't they know that a slave's collar is rigged to explode if it is removed by force? 'Ishi: '''Senshi, you know what you have to do right? ''Her master nodded and prepared to run. Shiroka closed her eyes and felt the shackles and the collar immediantly fallaway. She looked to see her new master gathering up the chains and running out of the room. Shiroka heard the sound of the chains being chucked overboard. The collar exploded and She feard for her masters life. Then a green mist came trickling back into the room. The mist shaped itself into her master. 'Senshi: '''Done. '''Ishi: '''I'll tell them you are down in storage. I fiqure that we are the only ones that need to know about her? '''Senshi: '''Yes. Aoka's little sister is our secret. ''Shiroka reeled at the sound of her sister's name. These pirates knew her sister? If they did, why would they take her? Were they going to exchange her for another pirate? Her master looked over at her and smiled. 'Senshi: '''If you really are Mizumau Aoka's sister, I'm sure she really wants you back. You also look like you need your sister. ''Shiroka nodded. 'Senshi: '''Don't worry. It might take some work, but you'll be back with your sister within the week. ''An unfamiliar sensation began to bubble in Shiroka's chest. Life began to fill the girls dead eyes. She fell to her knees and bowed to her master. 'Shiroka: '''Thank you master. '''Senshi: '''You can call me Senshi if you want. You aren't a slave anymore. ''"Not a slave anymore". those words rang in Shiroka's heart. She stood up and smiled for the first time in years. 'Senshi: '''I'll bring you some warm dinner later. I'm afraid you'll have to stay here and not make alot of noise. My other friends might not like it that i bought a slave. '''Shiroka: '''I understand master. ''Senshi smiled as she left the room. Before she replaced the door, she smiled in. 'Senshi: '''It's Senshi. _________________________________________________________________________________________ ''The crew gatherred on deck. A smoky mushroom cloud was all that stood of a once Human Auction house. After they had set sail, Senshi told them the new plan. 'Senshi: '''i need to pay a visit to my old friend Aoka. '''Burakku: '''Are you sure? You still haven't healed from Giovanni's attack. '''Senshi: '''I never said anything about fighting her. I have something that belongs to her and i want to return it. '''Ishi: '''Do you have a plan? '''Senshi: '''Did you save my life? '''Ishi: '''I take that as a yes. ''With that, 10 pirates, a Hellhound, and a freed slave sailed away toward their next adventure. The End Category:Stories Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Roronoa Senshi